In a bowling pin spotting machine during successive bowling frames the pins which are knocked down and pins remaining standing after each frame are generally delivered directly to the spotting machine or to a storage device from which pins are supplied on demand. In such machines, it is desirable to provide pins to the pin spotting machines which operate rapidly so that a game of bowling can be played swiftly without undue delays. It is important therefore, that the pin distributing system keep pace with the spotting machine and provide pins rapidly thereto and in a position for spotting on the pin deck. It is also important that any such mechanism minimize the likelihood of jams, misplaced pins or other failure which would take an alley out of service and/or cause and unacceptable delay in a game of bowling.
One approach to pin distribution is disclosed in the U.S. patent of Blewett, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,109. In that patent, a mechanical pin distribution structure is combined with an electrical operating system for programming the sequence of pin distribution. The distributer comprises a conveyor incorporating a cantilevered arm of fixed length which swings transversely above the receiver to which pins are delivered. The principal mechanical parts other than the swinging distributor are simple elements which can be used to deflect pins to assigned locations in the receiver. The distributor is indexed through a simple arc to various positions in transverse relation to the receiver and a prime mover for effecting the travel is controlled by a common central system.
The receiver in the prior art devices comprise a structure which defines a plurality of pin receiving pockets, compartments or bins arranged in conformity to the regulation array of pins spotted on an alley. The respective pin pockets 1-10 are essentially identical except that the number 1 pocket includes a plurality of rollers. The storage section having the pockets is supported from the machine frame below the level of the distributor and above a spotting table. Each of the pockets 1-10 is bottomless and the opening at the bottom of the pocket is obstructed by one of a plurality of bin cups. Each of the bin cups has an internal shape which is compatible with that of a bowling pin and is adapted to cradle a bowling pin when the cup is in a first position. Each of the cups is rotatable about its lengthwise axis by virtue of a trunnion mounting comprising a pair of spindles so that the cup can be rotated and the pin dropped from the cup.
A more recent approach to a pin distributing apparatus is disclosed in the U.S. patent of Zuercher, U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,401. As disclosed therein, a pin storage magazine is mounted beneath a conveyor and a plurality of pin storage pockets are arranged in a generally triangular format. The conveyor is moved across the magazine to deliver bowling pins into the pocket. A frame is provided with a plurality of pin supports which conform in arrangement with the arrangement of the pockets. The frame is mounted for movement beneath the magazine in a substantially horizontal plane beneath the magazine to effect discharge of a single pin from each of the pockets.
It is presently believed that there is a significant demand for an improved bowling pin storage device of a simplified design which incorporates a one piece molded storage bin and a minimum number of parts for storing a plurality of bowling pins in a horizontal plane and for delivering the pins to a plurality of pin cups for spotting on the pin deck of an alley.
A bowling pin storage device in accordance with the present invention incorporates a one piece molded storage bin and a minimal number of parts for retaining and/or releasing the pins from the bin. The device incorporates a simplified design which contributes to its exceptional durability, minimizes and facilitates maintenance, reduces alley down time and also minimizes the vertical height requirements for the pin delivery mechanism. In addition, the bin and device are relatively easy to manufacture and assemble at a relatively low cost.